


Basketball Guy

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: After an awkward first date, Cyrus avoids TJ's attempts to talk. Requested on tumblr to include the dialogue: “I never thought someone would actually like me. Like, like-like me. Especially not the no-longer-scary-basketball-guy.”





	Basketball Guy

Cyrus and TJ’s acknowledgement of their feelings for one another came out in a spur of the moment huff. The confessions were brought on after a misunderstanding involving a third party female and some jealously that was sparked because of her. 

The first date that followed was even more nerve inducing and awkward than the conversation that proceeded the original ‘I like you’ talk. For their first offical date, the pair decided to see a movie together. They picked an afternoon session of a new comedy that was showing and had intentions of getting something to eat afterwards. 

The movie was funny but Cyrus was too stressed out to enjoy it. Later on, the baby taters at the Spoon weren’t even enough to calm Cyrus, as his appetite was off due to his nerves. What usually would be comfortable conversation between TJ and Cyrus was now awkward silence. 

The two parted ways sooner than expected and Cyrus went home to overthink the whole thing. During their ‘I like you’ conversation, both had agreed to keep things quiet whilst they work everything out, so this meant Cyrus didn’t have Andi or Buffy to talk things through with.

The following morning at school, Cyrus arrives and shortly after, he receives a text from TJ asking if they could talk before first bell. Cyrus replies that he’s running late but will see him later during the day. After sending that text, Cyrus retreats to the library and hides away until it was time to go off to homeroom.

* * *

 

The rest of the day unfolds much like the morning did - with Cyrus avoiding TJ’s attempts to talk - after homeroom Cyrus spotted TJ waiting by his locker so he just didn’t use it and showed up to his first class with no books, earning him a confused look from Buffy as she had to lend him paper and pens. 

When Cyrus enters the cafeteria at lunch he spots TJ in the lunch line with Marty. Cyrus panics and hightails it out of there. As Cyrus is leaving he can hear TJ call after him but Cyrus pretends he didn’t notice and continues on his way. Cyrus disappears outside into an empty courtyard, he sits down and internally scolds himself for being so obvious. 

It’s only a few short moments later that TJ finds Cyrus out there and approaches with a concerned expression.

“TJ, hi.” Cyrus forces a smile and wave, “Funny bumping into you out here...”

“Yeah, funny...” TJ mumbles with a frowns and he hovers by the table Cyrus is at rather than sitting down.

“I felt like sitting outside today.” Cyrus lies.

“You said we’d talk today at some point?” TJ doesn’t lift his gaze from Cyrus even though Cyrus was avoiding returning his stare. 

“Oh yeah,” Cyrus laughs nervously. “I forgot, sorry.”

“You forgot?” TJ looks unconvinced. “Cause it looked like you remembered but were just avoiding me in the cafeteria.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Cyrus says unconvincingly. 

“You’ve been avoiding me all morning.” TJ states as a matter of fact, “I saw you turn around and not use your locker this morning...I know our.. _date_...” TJ lowers his voice even though it’s just the two of them out there, “..was awkward but if you didn’t want to see me anymore you could at least tell me rather than avoid me forever.” 

“You think I don’t want to see you?” Cyrus whips his gaze up to TJ finally. 

“Well, yeah?” TJ shrugs. “Isn't that why you are avoiding me?” 

“No, not at all.” Cyrus says a little frantically. 

“Then what’s going on?” TJ finally sits down opposite Cyrus. 

“I didn’t want to talk to you because I thought you wanted to talk to me about not seeing each other anymore,” Cyrus frowns, “Because of our awkward date.” 

“That’s what you thought?” TJ is surprised, “I wanted to talk to you so we could organise a second date.” 

“That’s what you want?” Cyrus’s smile creeps wider. 

“I mean, yeah,” TJ laughs nervously, “Why would you think otherwise?” 

“Because our date went pretty terribly.” Cyrus frowns again, “We barely said two words to each other.” 

“That’s because I was nervous.” TJ scrunches his facial expression, “I didn’t pay attention to the movie because I was worrying about what I was supposed to do, like should I try and hold his hand? Would that be weird?” 

“You were going to hold my hand?” Cyrus’s smile returns. 

“I was thinking about it, but I talked myself out of it like half-a-dozen times.” TJ says with an embarrassed expression. 

“I spent the majority of the movie being self-conscious about my laugh.” Cyrus laughs softly but covers his mouth. 

“Why are we such dorks?” TJ palms his face with a chuckle. 

“I think we put too much pressure on ourselves during the first date.” Cyrus lets out a breath of relief now that he knew TJ felt the same way. 

“I guess it’s not a bad thing that we both wanted it to go so well.” TJ says with a smile, “Next time let’s try and relax a little more.” 

“Next time.” Cyrus says to himself with a smile and when TJ gives him a cute but funny look, Cyrus turns away sheepishly. 

“What?” TJ questions the sheepishness. 

“Nothing.” Cyrus returns his stare again with a smile, “I just never thought anyone would like me, especially not anyone that I liked, especially not you.” 

“Because I’m scary basketball guy?” TJ questions with a weak smile.

“I amended that to not-so-scary basketball guy,” Cyrus’s smile is small too, “And since then I’ve amended it again to no-longer-scary basketball guy but now it needs to be amended _again!_ ” Cyrus says with a huff. 

“To what?” TJ knits his brows. 

“Something about you not being scary but more so the romantic pressure being scary,” Cyrus says, “I haven't figured out the wording yet.”

TJ laughs softly at this and then a cute smirk rests on his face. 

“What’s that look for.” Cyrus questions and he pokes the corner of his own mouth. 

“I just find it amusing that you avoiding hanging out with me today because you wanted to hang out with me more.” 

“When you put it like that it sounds ridiculous.” Cyrus pouts but breaks quickly with a soft chuckle, “I don’t really know how to act in situations like this.. I never thought someone would ever _like_ -like me, especially not the kind-but-circumstantially-scary-basketball-guy.”

TJ smiles at the amendment and laughs, “That nickname is getting a little wordy.”

“Time to think of something shorter?” Cyrus questions.   
  
“How about...boyfriend?” TJ asks sheepishly but Cyrus still thought it was the smoothest thing ever and responds with a nervous giggle.  

“I like you, Cyrus,” TJ says with a soft smile, “And I was confused you even wanted to be my friend. So you liking me back? Unbelievable.”

What TJ said was very sweet and touching to Cyrus but all he can verbalise is a giggly, “ _Boyfriend._ ”

TJ matches the innocent laugh and without overthinking it or talking himself out of it, he reaches forward to hold Cyrus’s hand. 


End file.
